Hidden Music
by Mad Hatter Korasu
Summary: Five times each Avenger found Tony secretly playing the piano. One time he plays for them. This does have very mild Steve/Bucky/Tony. No slash this time guys.
_**Hello loves. This is my first Avengers fanfic that I'll be posting. It took some pushing from a friend to get me to post this. So here it is. I hope you all enjoy! I don't own any of the Avengers or Marvel I just play with them.**_

~O~

To most Anthony Edward Stark was an over the top, crazy, in your face individual and yes that was true. Most of the time. Rhodey however was well aware of the quiet, insecure, shy man hiding behind that mask. If asked Tony would deny vehemently that that piece of him existed at all. He was so involved in keeping up his façade all the time and never shows his so-called weaknesses. It was honestly baffling to the War Machine pilot as to why and sometimes it irked him to no end.

In the end though it was moments like this that made it all worth the frustration and aggrevation at his friend's inability to show his softer side to anyone. The long time best friend of Iron Man smiled at the scene before him. Tony, sober, was seated at the baby grand that lived in the living room of the common floor. His slender work-worn fingers swept across the keys and the sweet melody of 'Once upon a December' flooded the room. It was obvious that the engineer knew the song by heart. His dark chocolate eyes were closed and his body swayed as he played.

Rhodey leaned against the wall out of sight and just listened. His smile widened, he couldn't help it. It was a well kept secret that Tony loved to play the piano. In fact it was so well guarded that the only people aside from him who knew was Peggy, whom he still occasionally played for when he visited, and Edwin Jarvis, who was long dead now. So he basked in this rare treat. A treat he wouldn't give up for anything.

~O~

If anyone asked he would tell them it was not his intention to sit and listen. Truth be told Bruce Banner had been on his way to the Hulk room. His tight control was slipping and The Other Guy was pushing to get out. In his mad dash to the Hulk room he had about tripped right over Thor who was sitting on the floor in the hallway. It was then that the melody that seemed to seep into every nook and cranny penetrated his anger hazed mind. His mind registered the sound was originating from the baby grand piano in the living room. Confusion had his feet carrying him into the room. The only other occupant aside from himself and Thor should have been down in his lab and that had put him on high alert. But then his mind recalled Thor sitting in the hall. He peered in towards the piano and promptly stared. Tony, Bruce's self-proclaimed 'Science Bro' was the unexpected pianist. Bruce slipt out of sight and slid down the wall to sit next to the Thunder God. He closed his greening eyes and let the notes of the piece relax his mind. It took him only a moment to recognize Debussy's 'Claire De Lune' one of his favorites. Tony played it beautifully. The physicist was one of the few in the tower who could say he knew the inventor well, but this was new.

This was a side to his friend he had never seen. He wasn't sure how he felt about this revelation. On one hand he knew that everyone had their secrets, and this was obviously one of Tony's. Listening it was clear that the engineer let himself be vulnerable while he played and so he hid this part of himself. On the other hand, the less reasonable one, he was slightly hurt. He was hurt at the thought that his best friend couldn't or wouldn't let himself be softer around him. He sighed. He felt like he was intruding on this private piece of his friend but couldn't bring himself to leave. Part of it was exhaustion but a larger part was he wanted to listen to Tony's playing. For once he and the Other Guy were in agreement and they weren't alone in this endevour. Thor was there too, listening.

The big blonde had been sitting there for Odin knew how long. In truth he had been seeking out one of his shield brothers for some company. His thoughts had been on his brother as of late and he was in need of a distraction. He had come up from the gym floor after asking the pretty voice of FRIDAY that he went to the common floor. As he had left the elevator he heard soft music. Attracted to the sound he followed it and found the Man of Iron. He hadn't known of his musical talents and suspected that is the way his friend would like it to stay. So he had crept back into the shadows of the hallway and just listened. It wasn't long before he was sitting beside the doorway content. All thoughts of his brother receded as he let the music Tony played wash over him. Some tunes were light and airy while others were darker toned and sad, but it was all beautiful. It was a surprising balm to his hurt heart. He smiled at his next thought because he knew it was one the man making music would deny. His music reflected him, soft, caring, and a little rough to swallow at times. Tony was the only one in the tower who let him vent his frustration and anger over his brother. He always listened and never judged. Why the man always hid behind his masks was beyond the Thunder God. He would be there for the Man of Iron just like he had been there for Thor. It was in the midst of these thoughts that the good Doctor had nearly careened over him and he would have if it had not been for his steadying hand on the man's arm. He watched as the music seemed to calm the Green One within. Doctor Banner had gone in but quickly came back out and sat beside Thor. He smiled as he thought perhaps he was not the only one who needed Tony's music.

~O~

It had been a grueling two month mission that was pretty much botched from start to finish. Faulty intel and misunderstandings being at fault. All of their intricately detailed work down the drain in a matter of moments. So it was needless to say both assassins were happy to finally be back home. Both had agreed to shower, change, and meet in the common floor kitchen. Natasha was the first to reach the common floor and all her senses went on overdrive in an instant. She listened for a moment, someone was playing the piano. Quietly she snuck up the hall, hand on her knives, to peek into the living room. The moment her eyes laid upon Tony all tension and worry in her body drained. She sunk to the floor where she stood and leaned her head against the door frame. She had only caught this sight only a few times before and knew how rare it was to see this. So she just sat quietly not letting the genius see her. She didn't wasn't him to stop playing. It was soothing and she was in desperate need of soothing at the moment. Natasha would never admit it but she loved listening to Tony play. He let his walls drop and it was refreshing to see beneath his carefully constructed mask. He played with his soul and it always helped smooth out her jagged edged mood. This was something she secretly coveted and hoped someday that he would play for her when he knew she was there. She let a small, ultra rare smile grace her features as she listened to him play.

Clint wasn't expecting to hear piano music when he stepped off the elevator. He was at a loss really, not sure if it was someone else on the floor or Natasha. He wasn't sure if she or anyone else even knew how to play the piano and he was on alert. Hawkeye was halfway down the hall when he noticed his partner, who apparently decided to root herself there. He gently tapped her on the shoulder trying not to spook her and when she turned he gave her a questioning look. In response she put her finger to her lips in a 'shh' gesture and then pointed. Clint was floored. It would have never occurred to him the Tony of all people could play the piano. Or that said genius would do it so exquisitely. This was an unexpected side to Stark that he was sure few were privy too. After a few moments he noticed Tony had stopped playing and was turning towards him. Before Tony completed his turn he had sunk into the shadows like any master assassin could and made sure he was unseen. After a breath the music began anew. Clint plopped down across from Black Widow and smiled in her direction, a true smile at that. That smile widened when he recognized the song being played. 'Zombie' by the Cranberries was eerie played on the piano and seemed to have a strange calming affect on his sour mood. Making eye contact with Natasha he shared a look that she returned in full. This was a side of their resident Iron Man they would protect and or kill for. Good to know they were on the same page.

~O~

Curiousity was what got both Vision and Wanda sitting in the shadows of the hallway that led to the living room. They had been going to the lab so Vision could question Stark about something he learned when Wanda sensed the billionaire on the common floor. Uncertainty had swept through her when she heard the music coming from the living room. She was sure she had sensed only the man on this floor. A gentle tug from Vision had her moving towards the music's origin. Shock settled in her as she and the android spotted Stark at the piano. For a moment she thought the engineer would notice them but he was engrossed in his playing. So she and Vision stayed in the shadows. Vision was perplexed. He had no clue about the hidden talent his predessesor's creator possessed. Yet he felt as though he had known all along. The feelings of deep satisfaction and oddly enough pride in the man before him came to the forefront of his mind. These feelings had to have come from JARVIS, who had to have known the whole time. So he didn't question it. Just stayed out of sight and let the tunes being played lull him.

Wanda on the other hand didn't know what to think. She didn't have to read minds to know Stark was inadvertently showing a very secretive side to himself, a much more vulnerable side. She could feel his mind had gentled greatly and was more open. Unable to help herself she took a peek and felt tears well up at what she saw. The Iron Man was sinking in great amounts of guilt, most of which was clearly not his to bear and yet he did anyways, and sorrow. She had learned that while the man before her had at one time made weapons it was a man he had trusted deeply from years of working together that had betrayed Stark and was the cause of her home being bombed. Not only did that man take black market deals on the Stark's weapons but also put a hit on him. It had been those black market sold weapons that had destroyed her home not Tony Stark. But even knowing that she could never truly like him, until now. She felt she had unintentionally unmasked him. She couldn't regret her disicion though. Even if she knew this was intruding on the Iron Man she was glad she had. This scene and insight had shown her a piece of the man she hated. A piece of him she needed to see. The way he played, his mind set, and even the song he chose at that moment revealed just how fragile the inventor behind the armor truly was. She smiled softly and sung along to the music in her head. She loved Evanescence's 'Hello' even more so played on the piano.

~O~

Exhausted was one way to describe the two Super Soldiers, dead beat tired was another. Long missions like their last one, in their opinion, sucked. Now they were finally home. They had thankfully gotten to shower on the hellicarrier but food was a nessessity. So grumbling about the latest Hydra base they stepped off the elevator. Three quarters of the way down the hall and just a few feet away from the kitchen when they heard it. The begginnings of a soft melody penetrated their fog-ladden brains. They looked at eachother for a moment in odd silence. No one should have been in the tower. Clint and Natasha were on another month long mission. Rhodey was in afganistan on a mission for the military. Bruce was gone to a week long convention with Dr. Cho. Vision and Wanda were doing a small three day mission. As for Tony he was supposed to be in China since yesterday. FRIDAY wouldn't have left a radio or tv on. So who the hell was playing the piano? With that thought they both abdruptly changed directions and headed towards the living space of the baby grand. Now to say Steve and Bucky were shocked at the sight laid before them would have been like saying Hell would just be hot, a vast understatement. The instant their tired minds registered what they were seeing they froze. All the battle readiness fled from them like a cat from water. Neither Steve or Bucky were prepared for this. They just stood in the doorway obsorbing the unbelievable spectacle before them. They weren't even able to make themselves move out of sight, too wrapped up in watching Tony.

Tony had his eyes closed and head bowed almost as if he were praying. And perhaps he was Steve didn't know. The Captain could feel his fingers twitching, the need to capture this beyond captivating display onto paper almost overwhelming. He wanted to run and grab his pencils and sketchpad so he could do just that but he was afraid too. He was afraid he wouldn't be fast enough and this spectacular sight would vanish as if it had never been. Tony playing the piano was something he had never thought possible and knew instinctively it was a rare sight. Rarer even than Vibranium. It wasn't supposed to be witnessed, this more exposed side of the engineer. His jagged attitude and reinforced walls and masks had all fallen away to reveal a soft, slightly broken, man beneath. Steve wished on more than one occasion that Tony would be comfortable around him and Bucky to show his more squishy side. As much as he loved the brash, cocky genius, and he did, he wanted to seep beneath the masks to see the real man underneath all that snark. In this moment he felt honestly privildged to see this even if the man didn't know that they were there. This was a moment to be treasured and treasure it he would. As he glanced at his lover at his side he could tell they were in the same boat.

Bucky caught Steve's quick glance and smiled as his eyes retrned to their favorite scientist. It was actually physically hard to keep his eyes off of Tony. The man had stolen all of his common sense and not for the first time either. He wanted to walk over and kiss the life out of the inventor for this small unintentional gift he had bestowed upon them. Tony was always doing something surprising so the fact he could play the piano shouldn't have shocked him so much. But it had, probably more than it should have due to how much raw emotion the man played the music with. It was breath taking and heart wrenching. He watched in rapt captivation as the engineer played. Bucky ached with a need to keep Tony safe from anything and everything and at times his protectiveness over the man scared the hell out of him. They had taken quite a while to move past the whole Winter Soldier thing and he never wanted to go back. Tony joked with him, snarked at him and even teased him openly and he liked that very much. In fact he liked Tony very much. He and Steve had talked extensively about the man before them. Both of them were insanely attracted to the genius, maddeningly so. It was honestly a wonder how either of them had maintained their selfcontrol around the man and hadn't totted him off and locked him in their room. The knowledge that Tony had suffered through a harsh breakup with one Pepper Potts the only thing making them hesitate. Neither he nor Steve wished to be a rebound, so they kept their distance. That was months ago however and his more dominant side wanted the man playing the piano. He wanted int infuriating, self-assured, independent man in his bed yesterday and he was sure his lover was with him on that. And as much as he wanted to drag Tony off now he couldn't bring himself to disturb his music induced trance.

Tony had finished playing some classical piece neither had recognized and took a shuttering breath. Both of the other men thought for sure he was going to replace the fallboard , turn and see them. However that's not what happened. Instead Tony took another slow breath and began a new piece. This one both instantly recognized due to it being Steve's favorite and secretly Bucky's as well. Safe and Sound was a beautiful song when sung by Taylor swift but even more so played on the piano. The song managed to convey an unspoken promise within its notes. As Tony played it became glaringly obvious that every single wall, mask, and defence had all but crashed, leaving in their wake nothing but raw, pure emotion. As he played this one song he bared his heart and soul for all to see. It was mezmerising as it was heartbreaking. If either soldier had been inclined to leave they weren't now.

As the melody drifted to a close the two kept their undivided attention glued to their piano playing inventor. Tony had let the last notes drift off softly then closed the fallboard. When he turned around he about jumped out of his skin. His dark eyes were wide in shock. He stared at the two soldiers and they stared right back. It was clear to them that Tony was trying to quickly recompose his devil may care mask and having difficulty doing so after letting everything fall away.

"Hey guys! You're back early." His usually confident voice shook.

"You don't have to do that with us, Tony. You know that right?" Bucky said seriously.

The engineer cocked his head sideways. "Do what? I do a lot of things Barnes. Can you please be more specific?"

"Bucky means you don't have to put up your walls and wear a mask. Not with us." Steve answered resolutely.

Tony hesitated a moment, the uncertainty evident in his expression. Then he spoke again a slight tremor in his voice. "I don't do that. Why would I put up walls or wear a mask?"

Bucky stepped closer, a challenge in his blue eyes and deep, velvet voice. "Why would you hide the fact that you can play the piano?"

"I…um…I'm not…"

"Tony you are." Steve replied gently.

Steve and Bucky came towards him from opposite sides. Tony looked between the two like a mouse caught between two cats. He wanted to run but knew they would catch him easily. Bucky's strong arms wrapped around his middle while Steve's ever tender hands were placed on his cheeks. It was the gesture that finally broke the genius. A soft groan created from uncertainty and frustration escaped him.

"How? How do you two always manage to make me feel like this?"

Steve smiled. "How do we make you feel?"

"Like it's okay to be weak. Like I'll be completely safe with you two. But…"

Bucky interrupted him before he could finish that thought. "It is okay to be weak. And you'll always be safe with us."

Tony shook his head, not believing in what they said. Not for a lack of wanting to. It was just the cold, hard facts. Everyone leaves him at some point. His parents left. Obi had left. Everybody leaves. Look at Pepper. She had tried, god she had tried, but even she left. She couldn't handle things as they were. He couldn't blame her though. So even though he desperately wanted to trust and believe them he just couldn't.

His turmoil was clear in his expression and Bucky and Steve looked at eachother. In that one look they held a silent conversation. Nodding to one another they returned their attention to their uncertain genius. Said genius began to pull away and in a split second decision Bucky pulled Tony into a searing kiss that took his breath away. When Bucky deemed it nessessary to breath he backed away slowly. The engineer only had a moment to catch his breath because in the next it was stolen again by Captain America kissing him sensless. As Steve leaned away Tony was left panting and dazed. Both soldiers grinned in triumph. Tony glanced between the two then said the only thing he could say.

"Wow"

Both soldiers laughed but it was Bucky who replied with a cheeky, "You're welcome."

Steve's grin flooded into a smile and whispered to the genius. "I love you, Tony."

Tony looked up at him with big brown eyes but before he could respond Bucky also whispered to him.

"I love you too, Tin Head."

"H..How?" Was said softly.

"Don't know, just happened." Steve replied.

Bucky snorted. "Are you kidding me? How could we not? You're sweet even though you try to hide it. You make sure all of us are well equipped for anything that comes our way. Truth be told I'm actually pretty positive you have a contingency plan for the apacolypse. You may hide your softer side under a snarky playboy mask but it's obvious you care about all of us in this tower. That's how."

The engineer just stared wide eyed at the former Hydra assassin. Then a small, shy, sweet smile sewed itself upon his lips and lit up his face. Maybe this could work.

"I love you guys too. Have for a while now." Tony admitted softly.

Both smiled in return.

"Now will you start playing for everybody including us? I like it when you play." Steve asked curiously.

"I'll think about it." Was Tony's only response as he hugged them closer.

~O~

It had been a long, hard, six hour mission, harder still because children had been involved. The Avengers were exhausted both physically and emotionally. Traditionally these kids would have been the responsibility of the X-Men not the Avengers due to them being gifted. However Loki was their responsibility and he was controlling the kids so in that regaurd the duty fell to them. Unfortunately Loki had escaped _again_ but they had the children safe in the tower. Now it was just waiting for Professor Xavier and his group to come collect them and give them a safe haven.

Tony looked at the shaken kids and his heart ached for them. Of the eight of them the eldest couldn't have been more than sixteen and the youngest seven or eight. He knew Loki could be a bastard but this was a new low and cruel. These kids were all mortifed by what they had been forced to do and scared of the consequences, not that there would be any for them if he had a say about it. They had done nothing to deserve their young lives being turned upside down just because the trickster was in a pissy mood. Then again perhaps it was a good thing Loki ousted them because in the end the safest place for them was with Professor Xavier. Right now however none of that mattered cause at the moment he had traumatized children sitting in his tower. He needed to do something. All of the kids needed a distraction. They had been sitting still, quiet, and hollow eyed for too long in his opinion. They didn't want to talk and Tony couldn't blame them. His opinion; they could leave getting the kids to talk to the professor. At this particular moment what they needed from them was time to process and a good mindless activity to make it bearable. But what could he do to give them that? Tv was out, the news was everywhere of what transpired that afternoon and that was definitely not what they needed to see. He had video games but honestly didn't think that would help. So what else could he do? As he sat between Steve and Bucky thinking his eyes landed on his baby grand. A smile stole across his face as Beyonce's 'Halo' popped into his head. That was perfect. The tune was light and mood lifting and at the same time could convey to them that this wasn't their fault and it was going to be alright.

Quietly he stood up from the couch and smiled at Steve and Bucky letting his head tilt towards the piano giving them a clue to his intentions. As he moved across the room he didn't miss some of the kids flinching. He paid it no mind knowing they were expecting to get in trouble, he just focused on his chosen task. Without looking at anyone he sat at the piano and lifted its glossy fallboard. He took a steadying breath as always before he played. He could feel all eyes on him but let it all fall away and the music washed over him like a gentle caress. His fingers deftly danced across the keys as he began. Tony let his eyes drift closed as his mind consentrated soley on playing his piano. He knew this was what he needed to do and so he was going to do it. It was a rather impromptu recital and he didn't usually play for others aside from Peggy. But Tony was sure this would help. The kids could let their minds sink into the sweet oblivion the music provided, giving them space to process.

The rest of the Avengers smiled even though they were a little in shock. This was the first time he was playing for them to his knowledge. His reason for suddenly playing for them was clear though. He wanted the kids to relax and know that they weren't in trouble. It was proof for anyone to see that Tony cared more than he'd ever let on. His team watched as one by one the kids turned towards the engineer. It was obvious that none of them were expecting a sudden musical injection from none other than the Iron Man himself. As he continued to play each child's expressions shifted. Some broke down in relieved tears, some just hugged eachother, while others just closed their eyes and listened. Tony seemed to weave magic as he played cause the tension in all of them seemed to drain away. One, a tiny brunette with glassyforest green eyes, was a bit more brave than the rest and she actually stood and went to sit next to Tony. The engineer didn't even stop when she laid her head against his shoulder. He just kept playing for them. As the song drifted to an end Tony looked over and smiled at the girl. She gave him a small watery one in return before she spoke.

"Can you play some more?" Her voice was quiet and sweet.

Tony didn't answer with words, he smiled gently and began another tune. Bucky and Steve exchanged a knowing glance, both happy that their genius was willing to do this. They loved Tony more and more everyday and neither could wipe the grins off their faces if they wanted too. Bruce sat on one of the armchairs letting his mind drift as even the Hulk took the opporotunity to go lax. Thor closed his eyes and reveled in his friend's music from his spot on the floor. Clint and Natasha let themselves relax. Natasha leaned against her partner and closed her eyes while he watched each exchange of smile between Tony and the little girl. Vision floated behind Tony, watching in rapt fascination now that he could. Wanda gaining courage from his reaction to the girl sat on the inventor's other side. Tony glanced at her with a mixture of shock and confusion then smiled shyly at her and nodded. She smiled back without hesitation now wanting to know the man more after both his display a few weeks ago and this. A few moments into another song Rhodey walked in with Sam. The latter was astonished, never having suspected this. He didn't say anything though just waved to get Rhodey's attention and pointed to an empty couch that had been abandonded by the kids now seated around the piano and billionaire. They sat down tilting their heads in greeting to their friends and just relaxed with the rest of them.

That was how Professor Xavier and his team found them all after FRIDAY let them in. The professor only smiled already knowing the children would be okay without his intervention. Anthony Edward Stark was a man entirely of his own kind. And if the professor and his X-Men stayed and listened too who would say anything?

~O~

 _ **Well that's a wrap for this one. I hope you all enjoyed! Just as a heads up for any that are reading this while also waiting on my Naruto or Beyblade fics it might be a while for them. I had them all finished and just waiting to be uploaded but my computer gave me the blue ring of death and unfortunately my flash drive was plugged into it and it wiped everything off of it. So for the time being I will be working on Avengers one-shots until I have them done again. Please be patient! I promise I will be updating them as soon as I have them redone. Now reviews make this Hatter a happy Hatter!**_

 _ **~Mad Hatter Korasu~**_


End file.
